Boundless Potential
by Skullz427
Summary: Better summary inside. Basically, Kyuubi saves herself and Naruto from death by the villagers, and in doing so she loses eight tails. Two Akatasuki members who had been searching for him realize their plans are ruined and train the boy instead. NaruHare


_**A/N: Yo! Lol, this has to be like the longest first chapter I've ever written...hopefully, my writing will stay this way. Anyways, this one'll be a NaruHarem. I'll allow voting for three girls, with only two votes per person, k? And as much as I love your comments, I would love it even more if I got more than one line sayin, 'Nice' or 'I vote Temari'...alright? Btw, don't go jumping to conclusions and thinking its Yaoi...k? Just a little warning. Oh, and NaruHina lovers, don't despair. She'll be there, no worries on that. Anyways, I hope you like!**_

_**Boundless Potential**_

_**Summary-**__Sasori and Deidara discover a dying boy in the village of Konohagakure...Naruto Uzumaki. His death brings about both his rebirth and the Kyuubi's freedom as it uses most of its power to bring him back to life, as wel as grant him a gift. Angered by the treatment of the boy they take the boy from Konoha and taught him the basics of being a ninja. Naruto, deciding that he could grow stronger on his own, sets off on his own..._

"Normal Speech."

_"Normal Thought."_

**"Jutsu."**

_**"Demonic Speech."**_

_Time Skip_

_**Disclaimer-**__I don't own it...doesn't that make you sad? Makes me sad... _**T-T**

_Chapter One: The Beginning of the Limitless_

"This is annoying, yeah. Why couldn't Itachi take this one, yeah?" Deidara complained for the third time in fifteen minutes.

"Because it would be a waste of his talents." his partner, Sasori of the Red Sands, replied.

"What about my talents, yeah? I don't want to waste my art on a six year old brat." the annoyed blonde retorted angrily.

"So? Leader-sama said to get the kid, and we will." Sasori said as they continued on their path throughout the outskirts of the town, attracting surprisingly little attention from the village's shinobi. Sasori looked around once more, still surprised by the lack of attention...and for that matter people. No one was around.

"Where is everyone?" Deidara asked as he looked to Sasori for an answer, and receiving none he turned once more to check his surroundings. On his third sweep he finally managed to notice something. "Sasori-sama? Do you see that?" the blonde asked as he pointed to a large pillar of smoke coming from somewhere in the village. They went towards the smoke, intruiged as to what was going on, only to find the villagers and shinobi of the village barring a boy within his own home as they caught it on fire, and threw explosive notes attached to various objects through the windows. A horrible screaming rose up from the now concealing smoke and Deidara and Sasori could only watch in horror as the boy was heartlessly killed.

"So...cruel..." Sasori murmured, scenes of his own childhood flashing through his head. The blonde Deidara was going through the same thing in his own head, and it disgusted them that the people of Konoha would kill one of their own. The villagers and shinobi left, one at a time and as they did the two Akatsuki agents managed to catch some of their words.

"Damn demon..." a man said as he walked away.

"Served him right for killing our people!" shouted an angry woman next.

"Rot in hell demon...if you can even do that right." another man, clearly at least a chuunin, maybe a low jounin, said before he shunshinned away.

"Sasori-sama..." Deidara began, shortly being cut off by the person in question.

"I know." the puppet man replied.

"..." came the seemingly deafening silence as the two sat there, obviously thinking over the display and what they had both witnessed.

The death of their target.

_-x--x---x---x--x-_

Drip.

Drip.

Naruto sat up to find himself in a sewer of sorts. Standing up the six year old began to walk in the direction of the lighted tunnel, soon coming upon a lit chamber with a large cage. Within it was a giant nine-tailed fox.

"Kyuubi." Naruto said calmly as he looked upon the surprised demon.

"So you know. Well, at least I don't have to explain that to you-" the demon began before the six year old cut it off, a serious look on his face.

"Let me guess. I'm dying." Naruto said as he had cut in once more, and once again succeeded in surprising the thousands-year-old demon._"Well, well...the container isn't as retarded as I thought." _the Kyuubi thought as it looked the boy over.

"Yes kit, you are. I feel bad for ruining your life like this...so I'm going to use up most of my power. In doing so you'll be able to live." the Kyuubi explained to its young container, who at the moment was merely staring at him calmly.

"And what do you get out of this?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi, who tried to do its best shrug while in fox form, failing miserably.

The Kyuubi gave a foxy grin at this. Oh how it loved this part! Even if the sacrifices were large, it was worth it. "Only my freedom." it replied innocently to the little boy, but judging by the hardening of his eyes, it wasn't going to cut it.

"No." the small child said, his tone indicating no further discussion on the matter.

"Kit, don't you want to hear the end of it?" the demon fox said with its grin still in place as the blonde container watched on passively.

_x-xx-xxx-xx-x_

Sasori and Deidara walked away from the smoldering building, the scene of the crime. Shortly after the jinchuuriki's death the Hokage had shown up and taken several of the shinobi in custody, as well as threatening the civilians with Ibiki. They had heard the rumours and left without a fuss, but Sasori and Deidara stayed, hidden from view.

"What now? Leader-sama's plans are ruined, yeah." Deidara asked, to which he was met with an agreeing nod.

"True. My guess is that Akatsuki is done with and that-" Sasori began, when suddenly from the site of the child's death came a wave of youki, greater than any other they had ever felt before. They were pushed backwards from the emanating chakra, and it was all they could do to look at the brilliant red of the glowing ruins.

"What's going on?!" Deidara shouted as he did his best to protect his face from the debris that was flying by them.

"I don't know!" Sasori snapped back, confused and angered by this turn of events. _"Did his death cause an explosion of the fox's youki?"_ the puppet man wondered, when suddenly, as quickly as it had started, the power stopped. The pair walked over to the scene of the youki explosion to find the dead boy. The only difference? He wasn't so dead any more. And he didn't look the same.

"Hello." the boy said to them, causing them to both gape in awe. They had just witnessed his death, but here he was, unmarked and alive. And on top of him? A small one-tailed fox.

"I-is that?" Deidara said, unable to finish his own question, luckily however the boy seemed to understand him instantly.

"Yeah it is." the boy said, his face an expression of pure calm betraying no emotion but cool confidence.

_**"What of it?"**_ the Kyuubi yipped before jumping on Naruto's head.

"Well, looks like our plans are foiled...no one expected something like this..." Sasori said as he looked at the now small and one tailed Kyuubi.

"Hmm...Sasori-sama? I want to stay here and train the boy, yeah." Deidara said as he looked to the young blonde...there was just something about him that made it seem as if he was supposed to be trained by them. Sasori stood silently for a while, thinking over this decision, before deciding himself that he wanted to stay and twach the boy basics of being a ninja as well.

"Very well. We will teach him." Sasori stated.

"Yeah! Now my art won't be wasted, yeah!" the blonde Akatsuki member shouted.

"You call that art?" Sasori said to his partner who nodded vigorously.

"Art is bang! An instant of beauty before withering away from existance!" Deidara shouted angrily.

"Art is eternal. Art is meant to last forever." Sasori retorted.

"No. True art is deception, the weaving of actions and words so flawlessly that the truth is invisible behind the created mask." came a voice, and the two arguing Akatsuki members turned and were surprised to find the speaker was none other than the boy. The fox gave them a grin from on top of the boy's head.

_**"Strange kid, isn't he?"**_ the Kyuubi said in its little squeaky voice, only a hint of its demonic power left.

"Yeah...yeah he is. What exactly happened to you anyways?" Sasori said, looking at the little fox.

_**"We were dying...so I destroyed eight tails of my youki to heal him and bring him back from death, as well as allow me a freedom of sorts. Now I'm only a one tailed demon until I work my way back up. I left the kit with a gift though...I gave him a bloodline." **_the Kyuubi explained nonchalantly, surprising the two with that last part.

"What is it?" Deidara asked.

_**"I gave him a nice boost of his mind. He's a genius now...as for what exactly the bloodline is...well that depends on the person. See, when a demon grants a bloodline its completely random on the demon's part. The created ability is a reflection of the person it was bestowed upon. We'll just have to wait and see..." **_the little fox said from atop Naruto's head. The blonde in question was now ignoring the conversation and meditating, already trying to clear his mind and learn how to activate his bloodline.

"What do we do now, yeah? Akatsuki's done with..." Deidara asked his partner.

"I don't know Deidara. I guess we do what we will." the red-headed puppet boy answered, staring intently at the meditating blonde.

"Well...what are you gonna do?" Deidara said after a bit.

"I'm going to train this boy." Sasori said.

_**"Are you sure? You're already a missing-nin, right? What will happen to the boy if it's learned that not only did he survive his supposed death, but he released me and was traing by nuke-nin?"**_ the Kyuubi told him after a bit.

"I guess I'll just have to take him with me. After all, he is dead, right? What can they do to a dead boy for leaving his village?" Sasori said with as close to a grin as he had come for a long time.

"Yeah!" Deidara said.

_**"Good...you'll want to leave quickly. That Hokage of theirs will be back for the body soon and we don't want him to discover that he's alive and that you two are here."**_ the Kyuubi warned from its place on its container's head. Naruto opened his eyes and stood, careful not to accidentally throw off Kyuubi.

"Then let's be on our way, Kyuubi-sama." the six year old said with surprising maturity for a little kid...as well as surprising intellect. Ignoring the incredulous looks he began to walk to the nearest gate of Konoha, completely willing to let go of Konoha with no regrets. Not even the old man was enough to keep him here, especially when he had lied to the boy for so long about why he was hated...when he had failed to protect him.

_**"Yes...let's."**_ the demon fox said from atop the boy's head. The two nuke-nin, slightly confused about this turn of events, followed as they wondered what the following years would bring.

_x-xxx-xxxxx-xxx-x_

_A Year Later_

Naruto and Kyuubi left the care of the two nuke-nin, traveling the world as they trained. For Kyuubi it would be a while for him to obtain is lost power, but in his mind it didn't matter too much. He had a long life to live. Naruto on the other hand, he didn't want to take too long to develop his power. After learning the basics of the ninja from Deidara and Sasori he and Kyuubi left them when the blonde decided that a way to become stronger was by fending for himself. And guess what? It was true. Now that he was forced to take care of himself his power grew exponentially, allowing him to compound on the basics and find his own way of furthering them.

_**"Kit, hurry up. We need to get to sleep soon, and you know the consquences of sleeping in." **_ the Kyuubi said from its place on a stump nearby, watching as the blonde boy trained. It had noted that the boy was growing much quicker than normal, and could already be as strong as a High Genin...sort of like Itachi at his age. Naruto, though not so cold and indifferent to others, was a very introverted person, preferring his studies and training to meeting new people. The loud and stupid mask that he had so brilliantly weaved had been layed down, never to be used again.

"Alright. Just give me another ten minutes." Naruto responded as he continued to strike a tree he was using like a training log.

_**"Whatever. Just remember, you need to sleep."**_ the demon fox said as it jumped of its perch and made its way back to camp.

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto replied to the retreating fox, uncaring really. He understood the need, it was just in the way of his training. He continued his strikes for about ten more minutes before picking up his stuff and returning to camp. As he walked back he reflected on his changes over this past year, the things that made him different. The most noticable change was his clothing. Before he had worn civilian clothes, blue jean shorts and a black teeshirt. He didn't even have shoes back then. Now he wore a white tanktop and light blue cargo pants. On his arms he wore two black bracers that sealed his chakra and used it to both weigh him down and to intermittantly force large amounts of chakra through him to increase his chakra capacity.

It wasn't really needed, but he liked it, and who knows when he'd need more chakra. On his feet he now wore standard shinobi style black sandals, and another pair of bracer-weights on his legs.

"I just wanna train more..." the blonde grumbled, annoyed at having to stop his training to go to sleep.

_x-xxx-xxxxx-xxx-x_

Meanwhile, a year after Naruto had left Konoha, Sarutobi had received some...unexpected visitors.

"Where is he Hokage-sama? He should be here." a man with brown hair and eyes and rather undescript clothing asked. If Sarutobi hadn't known any better he'd look the man over immediately, but that's what he**wanted**. The man was dressed to look completely non-descript...and truthfully it worked wonders. The old Hokage had to force himself not to overlook the man as he watched him.

"Where is who?" the old man asked, feigning stupidity. He really didn't want to have to deal with this right now.

"Uzumaki-sama." the man said simply, obviously not buying the feigned ignorance. Sarutobi sighed before reluctantly giving up the answer.

"He's dead. About a year ago some villagers and shinobi attacked Naruto's home, forcing him to stay inside. As he was stcuk inside they threw random objects with exploding tags on them through the windows and such, catching the house on fire and killing him. We never found his body so we found it safe to assume that the boy was burned to ashes." the Hokage explained sadly to the messenger.

"She won't be happy to hear of your failure Hokage-sama. Not happy at all." the man said before turning to walk out the room without dismissal. The Hokage, now down in the dumps could only mutter.

"I know."

_x-xxx-xxxxx-xxx-x_

Back with Naruto he had just awoken. The boy stood slowly, looking around the camp to make sure everything was alright. He didn't want a repeat of last time. One day he had went to bed too late...the next morning he had woken up to a group of hunter-ni surrounding him. With Kyuubi's help they had barely managed to escape, but he had learned his lesson. And that was to be up and moving before the Hunter-nin...which was pretty early.

"Kyuubi-sama, get up. We need to move." Naruto said as he went around the camp picking up his various belongings, like his weaponry and provisions. He really didn't need anything for the Kyuubi, seeing as it hunted for its own foods.

_**"Alright...just give me a second...so tired..."**_ the Kyuubi replied with a yawn, getting up from its resting place. It walked over to Naruto, not really doing anything in particular, when it noticed something wrong...something to do with Naruto._**"Erm...Naruto? Do you feel funny by any chance?" **_ the demon asked nervously.

"Nah...just a little heavier. I think that has to do with the weights though. Why do you ask?" Naruto replied, curious as to the fox's odd behavior.

_**"I think that bloodline you've been trying to activate finally kicked in."**_ the fox said uncertainly. It wasn't too sure what exactly to make of the boy...the ability, which was a true reflection of the boy's soul, was astounding to say the least. It had turned him into...something else. The Kyuubi wasn't quite sure of **what** the boy could be classified as now, seeing as he certainly wasn't a demon or angel...he couldn't even be called human anymore. To demons and angels a human is, by definition, a mortal with set limits and boundaries, like the amount of power one could gain in their life, or how long said life could last. This boy, however, couldn't meet those requirements anymore. As it was still connected to Naruto, the Kyuubi could easily tell what had changed in the boy. His limits had been removed.

_"What could this possibly mean? My gift was a reflection of his soul, as are all gifts granted by both demons and angels...but what does this say about his soul? A gift of the removal of limits...his strength could rival my old strength given enough time. Just what are you Naruto? What will you do with your power?"_ the Kyuubi thought as it studied the boy.

_**"It seems that my gift has removed your limits. Like limits to speed, power, growth...life. With this you could enhance any aspect of your body beyond a normal humans abilties could ever be...with enough chakra. For instance, if you used your chakra to enhance the toughness of your skin or your bones, you could easily exceed that of what a Kage could do. The human body has set limits. Even with chakra these limits can only be pushed so far before it stops altogether. While a Kage may be able to enhance themselves to the point where a blow is taken but weakened, you could enhance yourself to the point where you would basically be a walking mountain. You wouldn't take any damage, period. It'd take a hell of a lot of chakra though..."**_ the Kyuubi said with a long explanation. Naruto nodded in understanding, already trying out his ability. He couldn't do too much yet, seeing as how bodily enhancement can be a little difficult, mostly due to the fact that channeling chakra to specific places took a bit of practice. After about a minute of expirementation Naruto decided it was more important to pack up the camp and leave, before any Hunter-nin showed up again. He had found they really wanted to catch him...not for anything he had done, but for the whereabouts of Deidara and Sasori, seeing as it was widely known he had traveled with them.

"Arigatou, Kyuubi-sama. Your gift is much appreciated." Naruto said as they packed up. The Kyuubi ignored him as it brooded over the implications of the ability. The boy was a quick learner, and given time, he would be a force to reckoned with.

After packing they walked on in complete silence, both thinking of this newest turn of events.

_x-xxx-xxxxx-xxx-x_

A few years later, four to be precise, found Sarutobi sitting at his desk as he contemplated this newest threat. What was it? Little more than a boy who wandered the lands. He had slowly become infamous over the last year, quickly rising from a D-Rank Nukenin to a B-Rank Nuke-nin. It was unsettling that one could be so dangerous at his age. Sighing, he pulled out the last record of the boy and updated it with the newest tidbit of information. It now read:

**Name: Unknown. Goes by the name of Kagirinai**

**Age:Eleven**

**Gender:Male**

**Class: B-Rank, Possible Low A-Rank**

**Bloodline:Extremely Likely. Has been known to withstand attacks that would normally kill even Kage if taken head on, as well as to increase his speed exponentially. Possibly a bloodline that deals with chakra enhancement.**

**Personality: Always seems bored. He speaks very little, and when he does it's always very business-like. Seems caring.**

**Description: Wears a blank white mask, a white tank top, light blue cargo pants, black shinobi sandals and black bracers on both arms and both legs. Has bright blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**Crimes:-None Against Konoha-Seems to hate Sound shinobi and participated in the coup of Kirigakure, helping the Godaime Mizukage rise to power. **

**Others:Completely avoids Fire Country for the most part. Seems to prefer the shinobi-less Land of Waves.**

The newest information was both the rank and possible bloodline. The boy had been seen to withstand a building that had collapsed on him without a scratch. Thanks to this a bloodline was suspected, and as such his rank had been upped. No one was really sure of his level, seeing as the boy seemed to avoid fights for the most part, but even in instances where he had fought, nothing was really learned. Other than the fact that is fighting style was extremely precise, making no more movements than absolutely necessary, thereby saving energy and strength.

"Who are you really?" the old Hokage said, before turning to his newest pile of paperwork. Sometimes he really wished it wasn't illegal for a Hokage to use Kage Bunshin to do paperwork. Something about they wouldn't be able to tell if it was the Hokage's bunshin or someone else's. It was a retarded law, but he was the Hokage and had to set an example by following it. He frowned slightly as he saw the top-most paper.

It was a C-Rank Mission to the Land of Waves...the very dwelling place of the boy he had just read about. It was just a simple escort and protection mission, but nevertheless it was within the boy's known territory. He approved the paper anyways, seeing as all missions are within **someone's** territory, so what was the point with making an exception with this one?

"Hokage-sama?" came a voice. Sarutobi looked up to see his secretary.

"Hai?" he answered, wondering what the woman had to tell him.

"It seems Kakashi and his team is back from their mission. They're waiting with Iruka Umino in the Mission Assignment Room for you." she told him, exiting the room right afterwards as she went back to her desk. The Hokage held back a sigh. Kakashi's team was the worst...a fangirl, an idiot, and a stuck-up Uchiha survivor. Picking up his list of missions, he looked down at the C-Rank almost in afterthought. Shrugging, he picked it up.

It couldn't be that bad for the genin.

_x-xxx-xxxxx-xxx-x_

Naruto sneezed, falling from his bed. Wiping his nose, he stood and looked around, finding nothing.

_"Someone must have been talking about me..."_ Naruto thought as he stretched, _"Might as well get going then. I was going to be getting up soon anyways."_ the boyb thought. Throwing on his gear, he exited the room, paused as he thought of waking Kyuubi, but decided against it. He didn't need Kyuubi to help him train his bloodline anyways. He walked throughout his new base, courtesy of his best buddies Zabuza and Haku, now the Mizukge and his assistant, to the training grounds just outside. Charging up his chakra, he enhanced his muscle strength in his arms, striking a nice sized tree and knocking it down. He nodded, convinced he hadn't lost any of his control due to his inability to train lately, and moved on a nice sized boulder. Now this one...this one he still had to work on. He could chip it, sure, but that wasn't enough. He needed to be at least strong enough to shatter it in one blow.

_"Today's the day I break it!"_ Naruto thought to himself, his face determined as he looked at the daunting boulder.

_x-xxx-xxxxx-xxx-x_

Kyuubi awoke slowly, fidgeting and twitching cutely as it did so. Slowly sitting up it rubbed its eyes with its paws in a decidedly human gesture. Yawning, the Kyuubi exited its room through a small two-way flap built just for it, making its way to Naruto's room. Upon arrival it panicked, seeing that Naruto was no longer there.

_"Where did he go? The Hunter-nin didn't get him did they? Oh Kami, please let him be safe!"_ the demon fox thought in a very undemonic manner, clearly upset over the disappearance of its container. It ran all around the place, soon finding the kid outside training. It watched as the boy repeatedly pounded the boulder, each blow breaking it little by little.

_"His power just keeps growing..."_ it thought, in awe of the pure ability the boy would possess in time. Humans, for all their potential, were limited by both the body and mind. Their minds, although complex, were mostly cut off from them, and their bodies only allowed so much growth before it stopped, it only allowed so much time before the body aged and died. But Naruto...he was beyond such limitations. He was unrestricted, boundless...

_"You'll just never cease to amaze me, Naruto-kun."_ the fox thought with a hidden blush. After watching the blonde for a bit longer it went up to the boy, informing him of a note t had found during its search for him. It conveniantly left out why it was looking for him, but id didn't really matter to the boy. Naruto opened up the letter quickly, scanning its words.

**Naruto,**

**I'm sorry bud, but I got to ask you to do something. Lately there's been talk of the business man Gato, and how he seems to have an entire country under his grasp. Even though we weren't on good terms with Nami no Kuni, we weren't on bad terms either. I'll be coming down there with Haku and take a job on the assassination of the bridgebuilder from him so we can learn more about him and his plans. I would like you to help as well.**

**P.S. -Haku says she'll beat the shit out of you if you don't visit her soon.**

**Thanks,**

**Zabuza Momochi, Godaime Mizukage**

Naruto sighed as he crushed the paper in his hands, using a D-Rank jutsu to start a small fire and burn it.

"Why does he insist on going on missions? He's the fuckin Mizukage..." Naruto muttered, wondering what the point of helping him was if he was just going to keep leaving his position like that. As for Haku...well, she always wanted him around for some strange reason. She was crying when he left after he had helped wth the coup.

_**"Couldn't hurt to help him, now could it?" **_ the Kyuubi said as it leaped onto its normal place atop his head.

"No, I guess not. I'll probably be payed too..." Naruto said, reaching up to scratch the Kyuubi behind its ears.

_**"Oh yeah...that's good...right there! Ahh...that's the spot..."**_ the Kyuubi said, moaning a bit later. Naruto sweatdropped.

"That made you moan?" he said, resisting the urge to shake his head, "What kind of demon fox are you anyways?" the boy said with a chuckle as he continued to walk

_**"A girl one."**_ the Kyuubi snapped back, annoyed that her container didn't know.

"W-wait...you mean to tell me you're a girl!?" Naruto said in shock, stopping instantly as he froze up.

_**"What? You think a girl couldn't be as powerful as I was?" **_Kyuubi said as she growled cutely.

"What? Of course not! I was just thinking of all the times you were in my room when I slept...changed...you know, that stuff!" Naruto exclaimed, unknowingly making the Kyuubi on his head blush.

_"Damn. Shouldn't have revealed myself so soon."_ she thought, already missing all of her peeks that she normally got.

"Oh my kami! You were peeking, weren't you!" Naruto shouted, eyes widened in surprise.

_**"Of course not!"**_ the Kyuubi said in indignation, trying to hide her growing embarrassment. An uncomfortable silence began and continued for quite some time as they went to meet Zabuza when Naruto suddenly asked.

"Do you have a human form?"

_**"Yes."**_ Kyuubi said with a giggle, jumping off of Naruto's head and turning into a human girl. She looked about Naruto's age, had crimson hair and eyes, and fair, pale skin. Only thing was? She was completely naked.

"Go get some clothes on!" Naruto shouted, hand help up to his nose as he held back a nose bleed.

"What Naruto-kuuuuuuuun? Don't I look sexy?" she asked seductively, swaying her hips as she walked towards Naruto. Unable to hold it back any longer, the blood burst out of his nose and he fainted instantly due to bloodloss. Kyuubi giggled before walking away in search of clothes. After a while Naruto awoke to find the red-headed beauty before him, wearing his clothes. Clothes that were a little tight on a certain...area.

_"Why me?" _Naruto thought in exasperation as he tried to put the stunning Kyuubi out of his thoughts.

_"Why me?!"_

Translations-

Kagirinai-Unlimited/Endless/Eternal (**A/N:**Used in referance to the ability granted by his bloodline)

Naruto's Bloodline- Basically grants removal of all human limits. Limits on speed, strength, length of life...effectively making him able to be stronger than anything with enough training, though it would take a while. The removal of the limiters also allow him to enhance himself much further than normally possible with chakra. The chakra gates were not removed, and if he used them, yes, he could still die. Naruto calls it his Akuma Atea no Kagirinai Jiriki (Demon's Gift of Endless Potential), or Kagirinai for short.

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Man, I love writin...first time I had him fall for Kyuubi first though. It's new in that sense...well, new for me. Remember, voting for three girls in his harem will be going on, two votes per person. For anyone who's wonderin...'My Blind Eyes' is up for adoption. I'll help with anything about the story if someone takes it up, like if you need a Beta Reader or an opinion on what to do with it. As for the other ones, no worries. I won't be giving up on them...I was just in a bit of a bind on what to next with Dirge. I had a whole chappy written, but the darn thing just didn't seem...right. Like I got the attitude off or something. Anyways, I got a little annoyed with writin it and wanted to write something new. I just went through a bad situation at my dad's and I wanted to write something, anything new, so please don't comment on having too many stories. I already know. Anyways, please review!**_


End file.
